


Spring Fling

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Life Goes On (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of her hands fell to her stomach, “Sixteen months of doing for me is what got us here in the first place.” “You don’t want the baby.” “That’s not what I said, Jerry. Of course I want the baby.” Libby/Jerry affair au, pre-season 2 through 4, +.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fling

"Jerry, I- we need to talk," she breathed out, looking down at her hands. … This was so _ridiculous_. How could she have made such a _mistake_? She was _married_. With _children_.

"I _knew_ it," he smiled, putting his feet up on the desk. "I _knew_ you'd come crawling back. You can't _not_ work for me. You'd _miss_ me, wouldn't ya, Libs? You'd _miss_ -"

"Shut up," she instructed, swallowing thickly.

"Well, if you're gonna be like _that_ , I don't know that I'm gonna let ya come back," he told her, smirking. He had all the cards but... not for the reasons he thought. "Maybe I don't need ya. Maybe I feel like I could find a _younger_ assistant."

"I don't _want_ to come back," she ground out, looking up at him. "This- Jerry, this is more _important_ than being your _assistant_."

"Oh? And what could be _that important_?" he challenged, sitting up.

" _I'm pregnant_ ," she whispered, looking at her hands again.

"What?"

"I said I'm-"

"No, I heard you," he interrupted, standing up. He looked past her, through the glass at all his employees as they stared back, eager to watch the exchange. After all, _no one_ thought Libby Thacher was going to come 'crawling back.' … Not even him, much as he'd gloated and insisted. "What-uhm... What does that have to do with _me_?"

She looked up, glaring, as she hissed, " _What do you think?_ "

"It's m – It can't be mine," he shrugged, acting like he wasn't affected.

"Well I don't think it was immaculate conception," she snapped, one of her hands moving to her stomach before she remembered no one else knew. She moved her hand to her hip instead, pursing her lips.

"You have a husband," he reminded.

"Who hasn't _touched me_ in seven months," she finished for him. "Do I _look_ seven months _pregnant_ , Jerry?"

"Y-you're _sure_?" he stuttered, looking at her.

"I talked to my doctor three hours ago," she swallowed again, looking down at her mostly flat stomach, "... I'm nine and a half weeks along."

His eyes flicked down her stomach as well, he _almost_ reaching to touch her before remembering their audience, "Wh – what can I do? D – do you _want_ to come back? Are you gonna file for divorce? Do you need a place to stay? D – Do you wanna marry me? I don't have a ring, but I can buy you one. What do you want? Gold? White gold?"

She shook her head, looking up at him, "I _can't_ leave Drew."

"He doesn't love you, Libs. Not like _I_ do," he told her instantly.

"I know," she mouthed, nodding.

"Then _why_ would you st-"

" _Corky_ ," she breathed, biting her lip and shaking her head, "He couldn't take it if Drew and I split. He just _couldn't_. He doesn't deal well with _change_."

"Oh. R – Yeah. Absolutely, right... What do I do? … Libs, I don't – I have no idea what I'm _doing_. _Tell me_ what to _do_ ," he begged.

"I-"

"Oh, my God. Sit down! Why are you standing?" he demanded, leading her to the chairs and forcing her to sit down before sitting opposite her. "You're pregnant. You should be off your feet!"

She chuckled, smiling indulgently, "Jerry, hun.. I'm barely showing. I don't think it's a big deal yet."

"B- _barely_? You're showing then? Can – can I see?" he smiled hopefully, looking at her stomach again.

"I don't think I could show you without causing a scandal in the office," she reminded, looking pointedly to the glass separating his office.

"Right," he nodded. "... Later? At the usual place? … I can take a long lunch and..." he trailed off meaningfully.

"I'd like that," she breathed, looking down at her knees.

"... What're you gonna tell Drew?" he asked, tempted to reach for her and take her hand. He _knew_ she was struggling in the marriage and he didn't see _how_ she was going to tell him this without her _bastard_ of a husband blowing up. … And if that son of a bitch laid a single _hand_ on her-

" _Nothing_ ," she answered seriously.

"B – seven months, Libs? I think he'll _know_ ," he pointed out.

"I- I know... I have t-to..." she swallowed thickly, looking at her wedding band, " _today_ if I want him to believe it's his."

"You're gonna-"

"Don't you _dare_ judge me," she snapped, looking up.

He shook his head, putting his hands up in submission, "I _wasn't_. I would _never_."

"... I _have_ to," she ground out, sounding defeated. "For _all_ my babies."

"What about for _you?_ " he insisted.

She pursed her lips, one of her hands falling to her stomach, " _Sixteen months_ of doing _for me_ is what got us here in the _first place_."

"You don't want the baby," he supplied, looking hurt.

"That's not what I said, Jerry. Of _course_ I want the baby. I just..." She shook her head, "This was _selfish_. We – We should've been more _careful._ I have a family, babies... This could _destroy_ them."

"... Will you come back, Libs?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't think Dr-"

"How else can I _be_ with you?"

She ran her tongue over her lips before nodding, "..Okay. But.. Not now. Give me _time_. I need... to make things better with Drew first, to convince him that we're okay."

"How long?" he tried to sit back, to act like he wasn't hurt or anxious.

"I don't know," she admitted. "A month? Maybe a month and a half... Enough time to convince him the baby is his."

"... Can I still see you?" he asked, almost begging.

"I..." she looked at her knees again before nodding. "Once a week."

" _Every day_?" he pleaded, scooting forward.

".. But _Drew_... I- he'd _notice_ , Jer," she looked up. "He's not the _brightest_ but... he'd _notice_."

"But I _love_ you," he whispered, reaching and taking her hand.

"Y- I... three times a week," she offered, staring at him in shock – he'd never _told_ her point blank, only in veiled terms.

" _Five_ ," he pressed. ".. You're carrying my _baby_."

" _Four_ ," she conceded, looking down at their joined hands. "... Jerry, let go. They're _watching_."

He reluctantly dropped her hand, "And you'll meet me at the usual place?"

"In an hour," she nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

"Fivemoreminutes," she grumbled, rolling into the soft caresses from warm hands.

"As long as you want."

… That wasn't her husband.

She blinked her eyes open sleepily, smiling when she saw Jerry smiling down at her as he played with her hair and rubbed her shoulder.

"... Hi there, stranger," she murmured, closing her eyes and scooting closer.

He leaned down, brushing a kiss over her head, "Hey, Libs... How long ya been here?"

"What time did I leave the o-ffice?" she asked, yawning through the last word, to answer his question.

"An hour and a half ago. Sorry I'm late. I had an _amazing_ assistant but she quit so the office is like a three ring circus of pandemonium without her," he told her, squeezing her lightly.

".. It's so _quiet_ here. I have no quiet in my life," she lamented, pouting against his leg.

"You do here. Anytime you want," he promised.

She groaned, "Don't tell me that; I'll never _leave_."

"That's fine with me, Libs. I could get used to you as a permanent fixture here," he laughed. "... Or around the office."

"Don't start," she whined, still half-asleep.

"Well... Why do ya think my fantastic assistant quit?" he ventured, playfully trying to distance her. "Do ya think it was me? … I didn't mean to upset her or make her feel unappreciated... I really did think her idea for the campaign was genius."

"I think... She was stressed and couldn't take the man she loves putting her down just then. .. Not when she'd taken a pregnancy test that morning and found out she was carrying his baby when she was married to another man," she admitted, not looking up at him.

".. _Libs_ ," he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"I was going to," she insisted, looking up at him again, "but then you just made me _so mad_. … I didn't even mean to quit but I- I didn't think you'd _respect_ me if I came crawling back the next day, begging for my job back cause I'd _miss_ you."

"You didn't think _I'd_ miss you _too_?" he laughed, petting her affectionately. "I missed you _so much_ the last four and a half weeks, Libs. … I thought I'd go _crazy_ without you."

"You're already crazy," Libby teased, lightening the subject.

"... Why didn't you tell me _earlier_ that you were pregnant, Libby?" he asked, laying down beside her and wrapping an arm around her before letting his hand fall to her stomach.

"I wanted to be _sure_. I mean.. Jerry, I'm forty-one. It could've been menopause, I could've lost the baby." She paused, looking down at his hand covering her stomach, before admitting, "… I've already lost two. I didn't want to tell you until Sylvia had _confirmed_ it."

"But I would've gone _with_ you," Jerry reminded.

She shook her head, reaching down and tugging her blouse out of where it was still – mostly – tucked into her skirt to reveal a few inches of skin and exposing the small swell of her stomach. She led his hand to cover her warm stomach, smiling up at him as she absently played with his fingers.

"... I should've _known_ you were pregnant," he told her, seeming upset with himself.

"Why?"

"You were so hormonal. And more than that... Libs, you're _glowing_ ," he smiled again, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Oh, stop," she pouted, playfully nudging him. "Don't tease."

"I'm not," he insisted, "You're absolutely radiant."

"No _teasing_ ," she ordered, "or you don't get a copy of the sonogram."

"You brought it?" Jerry smiled hopefully, ignoring her empty threat.

"It's in my purse," she nodded at the dresser, indicating her open bag. "One for you and one for me."

He slithered out from where she was leaning on him, carefully moving a pillow to take his place, before hurrying over to her bag and digging through it. "Where?"

She smiled, getting out of bed and wrapping an arm around him as she pulled an envelope out with her right. "In the envelope, you silly, pig-headed man. You wouldn't be able to find your nose if it wasn't attached to your face," she teased, raising a hand and tapping his nose affectionately.

"Which is exactly why I need you to come back to the office as soon as possible," he returned, not looking at her as he opened the envelope and eagerly pulled out the sonograms. "... This is it?"

"Jerry!" she scolded, stepping back and glaring up at him.

He turned the picture, looking at it from different angles, "... It looks like a peanut."

"That is our _baby_ ," she growled, reaching out and snatching the picture away. "And if you think it just looks like a _peanut_ well... I'll go home and you can just go to the circus and watch kids throw replicas of our baby at the elephants." She grabbed her purse, storming away and pausing by the bed to shove her feet into her shoes.

"No, no – Libs! Come on! I didn't mean it like that!" Jerry followed her, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Don't _touch_ me," she hissed, shrugging him away. "And ya know what? I'm _glad_ I quit. Now I don't have to _see_ you ever again."

"Libby-"

" _No_. You think our baby looks like a _peanut_ – a _peanut_ , Jerry!" she yelled, almost shaking. "It's not a peanut. It's _supposed_ to be the embodiment of our love and you've reduced it to... _peanuts_. That's all I mean to you: peanuts."

"Libs, that's not what I _said_ ," he reminded.

"But it's what you _meant_ ," she finished, one of her hands going to her hip. "Isn't it, Jerry? Isn't i-"

He kissed her, pulling her into his arms, "I don't want to fight with the _beautiful_ woman carrying my child. Especially not when I love her as much as I do."

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his shoulder, "... It's not a peanut."

"I know," he agreed, he led her back to the bedroom and fluffed the pillows before ushering her onto the bed. "So why don't you show me where everything is."

She smiled, holding the sonogram out and running her finger over it, "Well, he's an inch long and weighs point zero six five ounces."

"... Is that big?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her again.

She grinned up at him, and shook her head, "He's a little on the small size of average. His little heart beats a hundred and sixty-five times a minute."

"Strong heartbeat?" he wrapped an arm around her, scooting closer.

Her finger traced the shape of her baby again before pointing, "See that? That's one of his eyes. And his little nose. And that's his foot."

"He's cute," he nodded, smiling at how enraptured she was just looking at the sonogram.

"You're _teasing_ again," she pouted, tearing her eyes away from the picture.

"I'm not, Libs," he promised. "He _is_ cute... And so are you."

She smiled, her hand falling to her lower abdomen. "... He's growing right now, Jer. …. How long's your lunch?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Never long enough," he shook his head, still smiling.

"I've missed you," she breathed, running her tongue over her plump lips and scooting closer so she could rest her head against his chest.

"I missed you too, Libby," he admitted, wrapping an arm around her and lightly massaging her lower back.

She let out a strangled breath before trying to push him backwards onto the bed, "... Do we have time for a nap?" He quirked a smile she couldn't see. "Being pregnant makes me so _tired_."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I figured that when I came in and found you asleep."

"You try growing a functioning heart and eyes and see if it doesn't take a lot out of you," she pouted, half whining. "... It's more tiring than working as your assistant, I'll tell ya that."

"Well, you do it all so well. You make it seem _effortless_ ," he assured her, gently petting her again.

She shook her head, arguing, "That's cause you don't see the morning sickness."

"... I wish I could help you with the morning sickness," he offered quietly.

Smiling, she hugged him closer, "Don't worry about it, Jer."

He rubbed her lower back again, "But I _do_ worry about. Knowing now... I just... I wish I could do something."

"I think Drew would notice if you were crouched behind me holding my hair back," she laughed, shaking her head again.

"... Not at the office," he reminded.

She pursed her lips, sitting up, "Where everyone else would notice? Besides, I _told_ you: I _can't_ come back yet."

"I know, I _know_ ," he pacified, raising a hand in surrender as he tried to rub her back with the other.

"Why are you _pushing_ me on this?" she demanded. "You know I can't leave Drew because of Corky."

"I know," he repeated, "... But that doesn't mean I won't always _want_ you to so I can _really_ be with you, Libs."

".. I want it too," she buried her face against him again.

"L- _Libs..._ Don't _cry_ ," he ran his hands over her back again.

"I-I just – Corky's come so far and I _love_ him the way he is. W-we've pushed him and he's never stopped trying and I don't know what about him would have been _changed_ if he hadn't been a Down's baby but.. I've never wished for him to be any different," she told him crying into his shirt.

"I know, Libs. He's a very impressive young man," he nodded. "You should be very proud."

"But I _do_ wish he were different now," Libby admitted, "so that I _could_ leave Drew so we could really _be_ together!"

"... Maybe you're... not giving Corky enough credit," he ventured.

"He's barely been functioning since Paige moved out," she revealed, looking up at him sadly. "His math grades took a dive. … We think he may have to go to summer school."

"Well, that'd give him something to focus on," he shrugged. "It'll give you – _us –_ time to figure out what we're doing... If you.. decide you wanna leave Drew."

"You _know_ I want to leave Drew," she reminded. "... It's not an option."

"... But he's not even-" he shook his head, "the restaurant business is so _dicey._ If you come back, you'll be making more. .. And _I_ could give you more, I can provide better."

"That's not what it's about and you know it," she whispered. "... I don't _care_ what you can give me. I _love_ you. .. But that doesn't change that I can't leave Drew. I would _love_ to have that luxury but... _Corky_."

"Break it to him easy," he pleaded. "Try to make it a hypothetical."

"He wouldn't _understand_. He knows what the word means but... when his emotions get involved..." she shook her head. "I _can't_ , Jer."

"... I know. .. But ya can't blame a guy for askin'," he smiled, holding her tightly. "You wanted a nap, right? G'head. I'll be here."

She clutched him tightly, shaking her head against him, "But I've _missed_ you."

He squeezed her shoulder, promising, "I'll be _right here_ when you wake up. Take your nap; enjoy the quiet."

She grumbled in the back of her throat, clutching him tightly and moving partially on top of him before falling asleep, the sonogram clutched to her chest.

* * *

"Whereyagoin'?" she grumbled when he moved beneath her.

Jerry pet her hair lightly, " _Shh. Go back to sleep. I have to call the office to tell them I'll be in later._ "

She whined, clutching him, "You're the boss. Call later."

"I was taught not to do that by that wonderful assistant that quit. She liked to remind me that other people's time is just as important as mine and that when I didn't let someone know, I threw off _everyone's_ schedule," he reminded, petting her back affectionately.

Libby shook her head against him, " _No. … Our peanut says you should stay here and not move._ "

He smiled, leaning to kiss her head, "Just to the kitchen and back, Libs. I have to let them know."

She made a loud noise of disapproval in the back of her throat, gripping him tightly, "I don't _want_ you to move."

"I'll be really fast, Libs," he promised. "Just a quick call and I'll be right back."

She pouted, stipulating, "Really quick. And then you lay with me."

"Of course," he nodded, kissing her head again before slithering out from beneath her, a pillow moved into his place before he went to the kitchen.

She exhaled, sitting up and starting to peel her blouse from her body before unbuckling her skirt and tossing both items to the mattress beside her. She looked down at her body, swallowing and running her hand over the slight swell of her stomach. "Stockings," she remembered aloud, leaning back on the bed and pushing at them until she managed to peel them from her legs.

"J-" She couldn't do that. She couldn't holler for him to hurry up when he was calling the office. What if they recognized her voice? Their affair had to be a _secret_ cause of Drew. … So she'd have to wait. Or physically go get him.

Chewing her lip, she started to slide out of bed before she heard his footsteps start their return, she climbing back into bed and holding her breath – what if he wasn't _attracted_ to her now that she was starting to show? What if he just loved her but didn't want sex till after she'd had the baby and hit pre-pregnancy weight? Maybe 'long lunch' just meant napping and eating not... _this_.

"One sec, Libs? I realized I haven't eaten so I'm gonna make some lunch – And by 'make,' I mean order. You know I don't cook. Ya want anyth – _whoa!_ " he stopped, his eyes wide. "Libs, I thought you were _sleepin_ '."

She pulled the comforter up to cover herself, not looking at him, "I-uhm – Ye – Or I could go. I should go." She nodded, "You have to get back to work and I should be home when the kids get in." Her fingers shook as she grabbed her skirt, foregoing the stockings since they'd take too long to put back on and she'd be in this awkward position longer – besides, she'd just change when she got home anyway.

He perched beside her, his fingers curling around her wrist, "Libs- Libs – _Libby_. Look at me." She reluctantly looked up, feeling foolish. "Why are you in such a hurry to run outta here?" She shook her head, looking down again. "What, I don't see you for four and a half weeks and then you nap in my bed and then tear outta here? A man could start to take offense to that," he teased, smiling.

"You- I just thought-" she stammered, holding her skirt in front of her chest.

" _Relax_ , Libs," he curled an arm around her, taking her skirt. He tilted his head slightly, kissing her neck, "I think you're _beautiful_. So don't go 'just thinkin'' anything to the contrary."

She exhaled, closing her eyes and dropping her hand, " _Oh, Jerry..._ " She tilted her head back, giving him more room, and he took the opportunity to continue pressing kisses to her neck, lips and tongue teasing soft moans out of her. She nearly melted when smoothed his hand along her side, his mouth moving to the spot below her ear. Her eyelids fluttered, her fingers raising and fisting in his hair, " _O- oh..._ "

He smiled against her skin, moving from behind her and laying her back against the pillows before leaning over her to continue kissing her neck, " _That's it, Libs._ " He ran his hand down her side again, her skin warm, before smoothing it up her arm to guide her bra strap from her shoulder, pressing a kiss there as he wormed his hand beneath her to unhook her bra.

"You- J- _oh_ -" she murmured as he pulled her bra cup down, kissing along the swell of her breast. She bent her leg, digging her heel into the mattress as she arched her back, " _Jerry..._ " His hand moved lower, caressing her thigh, before his fingers trailed up her inner thigh and over damp cotton, she emitting a strangled gasp.

" _I love you, Libby,_ " he breathed against her breast, his fingers still teasing her through cotton.

She panted, letting out a soft squeal when his fingers nudged the cotton out of the way, he slipping a digit into her as the other teased her clit. " _Oh, g- oh- ooo... Jerry- pl- please..._ " He kissed her again, she moaning fully into his mouth and splaying her legs open.

"Poor Libs," he teased, smiling against her mouth, "just doesn't get this kind of attention at home... This is just a Berkson & Berkson contractual obligation. My thanks to the _best assistant ever_ and the _love_ of my life."

" _Shut up,_ " she managed, her scolding losing weight as she moaned again, rocking her hips back against his hand as he added a second finger. " _Yes-yes-yes-yes- ohh..._ "

He kissed her neck again, obediently saying nothing... for a while. "Well, I have so much _time_ to make up for. Four and a half weeks is a long time." She moaned, gripping the bedsheets. "Especially when we're so used to seeing each other six days a week."

She arched her back, letting out a high-pitched whimper and trying to close her thighs, " _Oh... God, yes... pl- yes- Jerry- ohh.._ "

"You were always better at numbers than me, Libs. What's that? Used to go at it twice a day, six days a week. So twelve times a week multiplied by the four and a half you were gone." She yelped, nearly climaxing, when he tilted his wrist and rubbed more fiercely as he moved his fingers inside her. "That's... what? Forty-eight and another six is... Fifty-four orgasms I have to make up for."

She whimpered, bucking her hips up and choking out a moan as she switched to digging her fingers into him, " _Ohh... ohh! Jer- Oh, Jer- Jer!_ "

"Plus my appreciation for carrying my child. That's gotta be at _least_ another thirty. And you're _so stressed_ at home. So that's another twenty," he told her seriously, flicking his wrist again and earning a throaty gasp and nails bruising his side. "So that's gotta be over a hundred. And you don't get to pitch in for fifty of them. You have to sit back and _relax_ while I make up the time." She inhaled, her mouth moving without words as she started trembling. "How's that sound, beautiful?"

" _Jerry!_ " she climaxed around his fingers, panting hard and clawing at him.

" _Shh, shh, shh,_ " he soothed, kissing her mouth again. "Breathe, sweetheart." He brushed her hair out of her face, unclenching her fingers from in his side before sitting back and pulling her bra where the strap was still stuck around one arm. He moved between her open thighs, curling his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and pulling them down her thighs before pressing a kiss to her calf, "Relax, hunny."

She exhaled shakily before holding her breath altogether as he continued kissing up her calf. And then her thigh, ghosting light kisses between her legs that made her whimper, before kissing down her other leg. His hands smoothed hotly along her thighs, he holding her legs open, as he leaned down to run his tongue along her. She tensed her muscles in anticipation, reaching down to comb her fingers through his hair before fisting them in his hair when he licked again. " _Ohh..._ "

He smiled, pressing an open-mouthed kiss there and sucking teasingly, "Libs, you're so _tense_. You're supposed to be relaxing." He moved his mouth up, kissing the slight swell of her stomach before she impatiently wriggled beneath him, worming up on the bed and trying to force his head lower. "Libs, Libs... _Relax_ , remember? You're _relaxing_."

" _Lower- lower- lower,_ " she whined, rocking her hips up.

"Here?" he teased, kissing above her knee.

" _Jer_ ," she complained, tugging at his hair.

He breathed a laugh, smoothing his hand along her thigh, "I know, beautiful. You don't get this treatment at home."

She tightened her fingers in his hair, tugging his head forcefully up to hers, " _Enough about home, Jer. I wanna focus on being with you here and now._ "

"You wanna focus on what you want me to _do_ here and now," he corrected, chuckling.

" _N-mm_ ," she shook her head, kissing him, " _I love you, Jer._ "

" _I love you, Libs,_ " he breathed, returning the kiss. " _But you're still supposed to be relaxing_."

She whined softly, sitting up when he started to pull away. She tugged at his his tie, using the leverage to pull his mouth back to hers even as she started to unknot it. That obstacle gone, her fingers found his collar, popping the top buttons open before untucking his shirt and tugging it over his head. Smoothing a hand along his skin, she sighed contently against his mouth, " _I missed you so much_."

Smiling, he kissed her again, " _You're radiant. Pregnancy agrees with you, Libs._ " She kissed him hard again, pushing him to his back even as she started yanking at his belt. He chuckled, pushing her hair back, "Relax, beautiful. We have time."

"Never as much as we think," she reminded, focusing on his belt and finally managing to unhook it before pulling it from the loops and tossing it behind herself. "Do you realize it'd been four and a half weeks since I touched you? _Kissed_ you? Made love to you?"

He growled lowly, kissing her hard and pushing her to her back again to answer her question. He slid his fingers into her again, her own stilling from where she'd been clawing at his zipper. " _It's been as long since I tasted you,_ " he reminded.

She tilted her head, trying to kiss him and mewling when he teasingly pulled his head back, " _Stop it._ "

" _Cause it's been as long since you'd had an orgasm?_ " he guessed, smirking as he moved his fingers again. He kicked his socks off before kissing her neck lightly, she going silent. " _If you'd cooperate, I could start to make up for lost time._ "

" _I'm- I can- I -_ " she nodded breathlessly, releasing her grip on his pants.

And then he was moving down her body again, pressing light kisses to her breasts and their baby. And then lower, and it was impossible for her to be silent, small groans being teased out of her by teasing kisses and swipes of his tongue along fevered flesh.

" _Jerry,_ " she mewled, spreading her legs for him as he moved between them, his tongue seeming too hot and too cold all at once. He smoothed his hands along her thighs, she letting out another small moan as he continued teasing her with his lips and tongue. She swallowed thickly, nodding and moaning softly, " _Mmm... mmhmm.. Y-yes..._ "

He breathed a laugh before starting to trace letters with his tongue. 'E' 'L' 'I' 'Z' 'A' 'B'

She moaned loudly, gripping the pillow under her head and bucking her hips, " _Oh, Jesus... Oh, G- uh-huh. Ple- oh!_ " He continued, affectionately stroking her thigh as his tongue continued writing letters. 'E' 'T' 'H' 'B' 'E'

" _Oh!_ " she groaned, panting hard between low croons. She moved a trembling hand to his hair, fisting her fingers and half fighting him, wordlessly telling him she was getting close. " _Jer-Jer-Jer- oh, God... y- oh, God... Stop- t-too much... Oh, God... S-so... ohhhh..._ " She panted thickly, her moans thick and sounding endless, one leading into the other with small gasps of breath punctuating each as she arched.

'R' 'K' 'S'

" _Jerr- ooohhh..._ " she writhed, trying to close her thighs as she trembled desperately. " _Pl-c-can't... I c- too- oh, God... J-Jerry..._ "

'O'

She gasped sharply before panting and arching. " _R-right- Jerry- oh, Go- y-yes- oh- ohh..._ "

'N'

" _J-oh-oohh!_ " she wailed, climaxing with a shudder as she clutched the pillow by her head with one hand, the other's fingers still plunged in his hair.

He smiled against her before kissing back up her body and laying beside her. " _I love you. I'm so grateful to you. I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else,_ " he told her tenderly, kissing her neck and face as she panted.

Her eyelids flickered but stayed closed, she rolling closer before clutching him, " _I love you._ I- I know it's not _ideal_ circumstances, but I _am_ glad I'm having your baby."

He kissed her, nudging her to her back and leaning over her, " _I'm so glad to hear you say that_."

" _Take your pants off,_ " she murmured, digging her fingers into his back.

"I'm beginning to think you only want me for one reason," he teased, smiling as he brushed his nose against hers.

She kissed him again, "I do. _To love_."

He shifted above her, freeing a hand to caress her cheek, "That's a good reason."

She tugged him closer, gazing up at him and playing with his hair, "I love you, Jer."

" _Oh, Libs_ ," he murmured, kissing her again. " _I love you too. You're the most important thing in the world to me._ "

She smiled, brushing her nose against his. " _Can't say that anymore_ ," she chimed.

"Wh- _oh,_ " he kissed her chastely, understanding. "Well, right now you're carrying him, so you're _doubly_ important."

"Good save," she drawled before giggling and kissing him again.

He moved off of her, she mewling and reaching for him, before digging in the nightstand, "I have something for you."

She chuckled, pressing up on her knees and curling her arms around his neck as she knelt behind him. " _I'll bet you do_ ," she kissed his neck before smoothing her hands down his chest and pulling at his zipper.

"Libs," he smiled, turning his head to kiss her, "That's _not_ what I meant."

She gasped when he held a small velvet box up, snatching it and falling back against the pillows. "You knew I was pregnant?" she demanded.

He moved beside her, kissing her neck as she turned the box over in her small hands, "No."

"What's this for?" she asked, running her fingernail along the crease in the velvet where it opened. "Is it a ring? You know I can't leave Drew."

"Just _open_ it," he laughed.

She cracked it open, inhaling and running a finger over the earrings, "They're _beautiful_." Diamond cluster square earrings. "... I've never- they're _so beautiful_."

He kissed her neck again before turning her head to his with a light grip on her chin, " _Happy birthday, love of my life_."

"But it's not-" she started before he kissed her again.

"But it _was_ ," he reminded. "But you quit two days before. I've been waiting since then to give them to you."

"I- I can't take these," she shook her head, trying to push the box back at him. "It's too much."

He didn't let her, refusing to take them, "Why?"

She sniffed, raising a hand to wipe her eyes, "It's too much, Jer. I can't take it."

" _Why_?" he repeated, taking her hand and kissing it. "Drew won't recognize that they're new. They're- antiquey."

"Jer-"

" _Please?_ " he kissed her hand again. "You won't let me take you away from him. And you won't let me be physically supportive during your pregnancy. You won't let me buy you a ring or take you to a fancy dinner or the theatre, that I _know_ you miss. At _least_ let me give you these. At least wear them for me?"

She inhaled, closing her eyes, before nodding. "... they're too much, though, Jer."

He smiled, arguing, "You _promised_. Besides, they're not too much. They're not nearly enough. You're beautiful and I don't get to spoil you nearly enough. I get, what? Two days a year: your birthday and Christmas."

"You're Jewish," she reminded, breathing a laugh before sniffing again. "You had nine."

"Alright, so I abused the eight days of gifts. Sue me. I hated my ex-wife and I finally have someone I _like_ lavishing with gifts," he curled an arm around her. "And now I get Mother's Day. You're gonna raise the kid Catholic, right? So I can do Easter gifts too. And if I'm gettin' one for him, I'll just get one for you. Plus Christmas, cause I don't wanna confuse him. Badda-bing: twelve."

She laughed, kissing him, reminding, " _And Valentine's Day._ "

He smiled, affectionately running his fingers through her hair and teasing, "Now you're just getting greedy."

She nudged him, "Oh, stop. Who said I meant you had to get _me_ something. I like giving you things too."

"You like giving me one very _specific_ thing," he accused, smiling.

"Jerry!" she gasped, laughing as she nudged him again before setting the earrings to the side on the bed. "You're terrible. … C'mere."

He smiled, leaning over her as she rolled to her back, " _Is it Christmas already? I may have to convert._ "

She curled her arms around him, dragging his mouth to hers, " _But then we lose Hanukah._ " She kissed him hard, closing her eyes.

"And, as a Jew, we do have all kinds of extra holidays," he agreed, switching to her neck as she lowered her hands to start pushing at his waistband.

" _Mmm.. Jer,_ " she breathed before pushing his pants and boxers from his hips and below his ass. He obediently removed them the rest of the way before moving between her legs and leaning down to kiss her again. " _I love you_."

He kissed her forehead and along her cheek before kissing her mouth again as he slid into her, " _I love you, Libs_."

She groaned softly, raising her knees on either side of his hips before running her palm down his back, " _Oh, Jer_..."

He kissed her neck again, teasing soft coos out of her, as they rocked together, she worming one leg around his waist.

" _You're the best thing that ever happened to me,_ " he breathed, moving an arm under her when she arched her back.

She dug her nails into his back, raking him, before running her fingers along his bicep, " _Oh, Jerry.. I love you so much.. oohh, Jerry..._ "

He trailed messy kisses along her neck before starting to kiss down to her breasts, "Libs... You're so beautiful.."

She gripped his hair, bringing his mouth to hers, "Not my breasts."

"Wh-"

"Not after I climaxed when I'm pregnant. They get tender and sore," she explained, kissing him again.

He smiled, "... My first pregnancy rule."

She curled her other leg around him, "The first of many, I assure you."

"When does the one where I get to _spoil_ you come?" he teased, kissing her neck again.

"Sometime around week thirty," she smirked before exhaling and closing her eyes as he reached between them to tease her clit. "Y- you gettin' close already, Jer?"

Conceding to his better judgment, he moved his mouth again before he could leave a mark. "I just made the beautiful woman carrying my child climax twice after not seeing her for _far_ too long."

She groaned, arching again as she chewed her lip, " _... that sounds like a yes._ "

" _Oh, Libs..._ "

" _There!_ " she nodded suddenly, whimpering breathlessly and digging her nails into him. " _Ooh... yes-yes-yes-yes! Jerry, darling... ohh.._ "

He moaned against her neck before kissing her again, " _I love you._ "

She crowed desperately, kissing him hard before tilting her head back and panting. " _I love you-I love you-I love you-_ "

* * *

" _Ohh.._ " he grunted, rolling off of her and back onto his side of the bed as she stared at the ceiling of their bedroom.

… She hated when he slept naked afterwards. He always wound up half on her side, sticky and sweaty and … _poking_ her in the middle of the night. And if he was naked, he expected her to sleep naked too... and then he groped her too. 'In his sleep.'

And honestly, besides all of that, they had kids. What if Corky ran in? He was naked and, if he had his druthers, _she'd_ be naked and they wouldn't be able to react to an emergency. It wasn't good parenting skills, frankly. Not with their family.

Exhaling, she pushed the sheets off herself, grabbing her underwear and nightgown before dropping them in the hamper and scooping up her robe.

"Where ya goin'?" he murmured, rolling onto his back to address her.

He wasn't even covered by the sheet. _Un_ savorable.

"I think I'm gettin' a hot flash. I'm gonna get a quick shower," she excused, shrugging her robe on and tying the sash.

… And then sleep on the couch downstairs and away from his midnight ministrations.

"Okay," he rolled back over. "Alarm's set for five and then I gotta go to the restaurant. You're comin' in, right?"

No. She wanted to see Jerry again. She wanted- "Of course," she forced a smile even though he wasn't looking. She had to make him think they were okay. That meant some sacrifice. "Probably not so early, though, if that's okay."

He nodded vaguely, "As long as I got ya for the lunch rush."

"You will," she breathed, unlocking the bedroom door and creeping out into the hall before closing the door behind herself.

She passed the bathroom, though, sneaking downstairs and to the phone in the kitchen.

"'Ullo?"

"Jerry?" she whispered, "It's me. … I- I needed to hear your voice."

Suddenly, he didn't sound tired anymore, "What's wrong? Did he hurt you? Do you want me to come over? I can be there in ten minutes." She heard a flurry of motion on his end.

Smiling, she sat at the table, shaking her head as she raised her free hand to her ear to play with one of the earrings he'd gotten her, "No, hunny. .. I just miss you. … I'm clingy when … you know. Another rule."

"Another pregnancy rule," the commotion stopped and she could hear a smile in his voice.

"That makes two," she smiled, slipping a hand under her robe to run her thumb over her abdomen.


End file.
